<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castiel's Guide to Courting a Human by tale_to_tell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847481">Castiel's Guide to Courting a Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell'>tale_to_tell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel doesn't understand human courtship rituals, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confused Sam Winchester, Courting Rituals, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Wears Castiel's Trenchcoat, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Interrupting Sam Winchester, It's like not even there, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Milkshakes, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pining, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sharing Clothes, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to the conclusion, one late June evening, that he is completely, irrevocably in love with Dean Winchester. Unfortunately, Castiel doesn't know what to do with this newfound information. His knowledge on human courtship is limited at best. But Dean looks absolutely beautiful in the fading sunlight, so Castiel has to try. </p><p>Or </p><p>5 times Castiel tries to court Dean + the 1 time Dean finally gets it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castiel's Guide to Courting a Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own supernatural</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1 - Compliments </em>
</p><p>Castiel comes to the conclusion, one late June evening, that he is completely, irrevocably in love with Dean Winchester.</p><p>He's not very surprised when he realizes it.</p><p>Actually, looking back at it, Castiel is more surprised that he didn't figure it out earlier. Everything he's done, every choice he's made, he's made for Dean.</p><p>His siblings had mocked and scorned Castiel for his attachment to Dean Winchester, but they hardly knew the strength of Castiel's love for his hunter.</p><p>Castiel comes to his conclusion while sitting with Sam and Jack outside as Dean cooks them burgers on a grill. It's already late enough that the sun is beginning to set, setting a beautiful ombré of colors against the clouds in the sky. Castiel had caught himself admiring how the golden lighting had made Dean's beauty stand out all the more.</p><p>Now, Castiel sits back in his chair and purses his lips. He doesn't know what to do with his newfound information. He suspects that he should try to court Dean, but his knowledge on human courtship rituals are limited at best.</p><p>Something sticks out in the back of Castiel's mind, and he remembers watching the original Aladdin not too long ago. He remembers how Aladdin was told by the bee character, a genie in disguise (and what a ridiculous thought that a genie would do something like that for a human just to be nice), to compliment the princess.</p><p>Castiel does not quite understand how complimenting someone implies romantic desire, but he's willing to give it a try. He waits until Dean has finished making them burgers and is serving them out. When he gets to Castiel, Castiel puts out a hand to stop Dean.</p><p>"Thank you, Dean." He says. "I love your food. You are amazing at cooking."</p><p>Dean blinks several times as his face goes red and he splutters.</p><p>"Thanks, man." He says, then he goes back to the grill. Castiel watches him go, uncertain if that went well. He glances at Sam and sees that the hunter is already staring back at Castiel with eyebrows raised. Castiel looks down at his meal quickly and starts eating.</p><p>He wasn't lying when he said he loved Dean's cooking.</p><p>* * * * *<br/><em>2 - Sharing Food</em></p><p>The next opportunity comes while Castiel, Dean, Jack, and Sam are on hunt a week later. They stopped at a diner to get something to eat before they retire for the night. Castiel knows exactly how to handle the situation this time.</p><p>He waits for the others to order, then makes his order.</p><p>"I will have a milkshake with two straws." He politely requests, barely able to contain the growing excitement in his chest.</p><p>"What flavor?" The waitress asks.</p><p>Castiel flounders momentarily. He doesn't know what flavor Dean likes, but on the romance movies he's seen he remembers that the milkshakes have always been pink with whipped cream and a cherry.</p><p>"Strawberry." He says. "Does it come with whipped cream and cherries?"</p><p>"You bet, sugar." The waitress says, grinning at him over her notepad. She's an older woman with greying blonde hair. Castiel thinks that she's probably a mother.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The waitress nods and says, "It'll be right up."</p><p>"Two straws, Cas?" Dean asks, his voice teasing, as the waitress leaves. "You sharing with someone?"</p><p>"Yes, actually." Castiel answers. "I was hoping you would like to share with me."</p><p>Dean hoses as Sam lets out a surprised-sounding laugh and turns away, making Castiel frown. Has he messed up? Jack looks between the hunters confusedly.</p><p>"Me?" Dean questions.</p><p>"Yes." Castiel says, head tilting. "Is that alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Dean replies and clears his throat. "Love a good milkshake."</p><p>Castiel beams at him.</p><p>The waitress returns soon after with the milkshake and the rest of their drink orders. She winks at Castiel as she places two straws in front of him. Castiel smiled back, then looks at Dean beside him and slides the straw to him.</p><p>Dean's face looks a little strained and his ears are red, but he unwraps the straw anyways so they can share the milkshake.</p><p>Castiel feels very happy.</p><p>* * * * * <br/><em>3 &amp; 4 - Sharing Personal Clothing Items/Grooming</em></p><p>Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Jack have just finished the hunt when the next chance arises. The hunt hadn't been too terrible, there were a couple of vampires preying on people. They're all still dressed as FBI agents.</p><p>Castiel watches as Sam and Jack scavenge through the small house the vampires had been hiding in. There's a few books on lore that had caught Sam's eye earlier, and now he and Jack are looking to see if there's anything else of value.</p><p>"I'm gonna wait outside." Dean announces. He leaves the room without waiting for a response and Castiel watches him go. Sam only glances up briefly, his hair falling onto his face, then returns to searching through the junk. Castiel decides to follow Dean.</p><p>He finds the hunter leaning against the Impala. It's dark outside, they're in the middle of the woods. The stars and moons shine brightly, though, and Castiel can still make out Dean's features. Crickets chirp every so often and an owl hoots, but other then that it's silent.</p><p>Castiel quietly stands next to Dean, wondering if he should say something.</p><p>"Good job tonight." Dean says, beating Castiel.</p><p>"Thank you." Castiel replies. His voice seems loud. "You as well."</p><p>Dean hums his acknowledgment and bows his head. Castiel observes him for a moment. Dean's arms are crossed, but his shoulders seemed relaxed. Castiel is better at understanding posture now, and he thinks Dean might be at ease.</p><p>"It's kinda cold." Dean remarks. Castiel nearly jumps in his hurry to reply.</p><p>"Here." He slips off his trench coat and holds it out for Dean. "I do not need it." He holds the coat wide by the lapels so that Dean knows Castiel means to put the coat on him.</p><p>Dean's eyes widen and he stares for a moment, his lips parting ever so slightly. Then, he slowly moves so that his back is to Castiel. Castiel can feel the beating of his heart down to his fingertips as he drapes the coat over Dean's shoulders. Dean turns back around, facing Castiel. He seems to be searching for something in Castiel's expression.</p><p>Dean's tie is crooked, so Castiel reaches out and straightens it. He's seen humans grooming one another like that in movies. The male partner often brushes the female partner's hair away from her face, as well. Dean's hair is too short for that, unfortunately.</p><p>Castiel's hand still on Dean's tie. He doesn't want to move away yet. He and Dean are standing so closely to one another. Castiel can feel Dean's heat radiating from his body, as well as his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Castiel's own heart is doing the same.</p><p>Castiel meets Dean's eyes. Without really meaning to, he begins to lean forward. His breath catches in his throat when Dean does the same.</p><p>They're mere inches from one another and Castiel glances down at Dean's lips. His blood is rushing in his ears.</p><p>The door slams and both of them jump away.</p><p>Jack and Sam appear from the house, their arms filled with books. They don't look surprised or confused, so Castiel doesn't think that they saw anything.</p><p>"Ready?" Dean calls. His voice sounds hoarse.</p><p>"Yup." Sam replies, moving towards the trunk. He pauses when he glances at Dean.</p><p>"That Cas's coat?" He questions, his eyes flickering between Dean and Castiel.</p><p>"I was cold." Dean answers, sounding defensive. Sam looks to Castiel, as if waiting for Castiel to confirm this. Castiel solemnly nods.</p><p>"Oka-ay." Sam says. "Help me open the trunk." Dean moves to help and Castiel slips into the back seat of the Impala. He follows... hollow. Disappointed. Very disappointed.</p><p>A few moments later, the others enter the car. Castiel warms a bit when he realizes Dean is still wearing his coat. Dean's eyes meet his in the review mirror briefly. Castiel offers a small smile.</p><p>Dean looks away and starts the car.</p><p>Castiel lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He can't tell if that went well or not.</p><p>* * * * * <br/><em>5 - Asking the Family for Permission </em></p><p>Castiel finds Sam alone in the library two days after the hunt. They had gotten back to the Bunker at nearly two in the morning, and Castiel had barely seen Dean since saying goodnight to him.</p><p>Sam looks up at Castiel when the angel enters.</p><p>"Hey, Cas." He greets, nodding. "Need something?"</p><p>Castiel takes a deep breath. This is very important, he knows.</p><p>"Yes, actually." He says. He stands still and makes no move to speak again. Sam's eyebrows furrow and he slowly puts his book down.</p><p>"What do you need?" He asks.</p><p>"Sam," Castiel starts, "I would like your permission to court Dean."</p><p>Sam blinks once. Twice.</p><p>He opens his mouth, then closes it.</p><p>"What?" He finally asks.</p><p>"I would like your permission to court Dean." Castiel repeats in a rush. He doesn't think this is going well, and how can he continue to court Dean without Sam's approval? Dean would never choose Castiel over Sam, not if it meant losing Sam. "I am sorry I did not come to you sooner. You may have noticed I have already been courting him, but I only now realized that I should have asked for your permission first."</p><p>"<em>That </em>was what that was?" Sam chokes out. Castiel nods gravely.</p><p>"Oh." Sam says, looking uncomfortable. "Well, uh, dude, you should be talking to Dean about this."</p><p>Castiel squints at him. "But I thought it was customary for one to ask permission to court a family member."</p><p>"Like, in the 50's." Sam says, his voice strained. "Or maybe if you wanted to- to <em>court </em>my teenage daughter. Not now, though, and certainly not with my older brother."</p><p>"Oh." Castiel is dismayed and embarrassed. He looks down. "I am sorry for bothering you."</p><p>He moves to leave, but Sam stops him.</p><p>"Wait, man," Sam says, standing, "I really appreciate you coming to me. Thank you. You have my blessing, of course, but you should really talk to Dean about this."</p><p>"I will." Castiel promises. Sam smiles.</p><p>"Okay." He says. "If you hurt him, they'll never find your body."</p><p>Castiel has no idea who 'them' is, but he can tell that Sam is absolutely serious.</p><p>"I have no intention to hurt him." Castiel says. "I wish to become his partner, forever."</p><p>Sam's expression softens. "Go talk to him."</p><p>Castiel nods and leaves, feeling light and strangely nervous.</p><p>* * * * * <br/><em>+1 - Dean Finally Gets It</em></p><p>Castiel goes straight to Dean's room. He knocks on the door and waits patiently.</p><p>"Come in!" Dean calls. Castiel closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath. He opens Dean's door and walks inside, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Dean straightens in his bed when he sees Castiel. Perhaps he was expecting Sam.</p><p>"Cas!" Dean stammers, sounding mildly panicked. "What's up, man?"</p><p>Castiel crosses over to Dean and sits tentatively at the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Dean," he begins seriously, "I am in love with you."</p><p>Dean squawks and his jaw drops open. Castiel takes this as a sign to keep talking.</p><p>"I have been trying to court you for the past couple of weeks." He continues. "I thought I might have been getting closer when I gave you my coat. I do not expect you to feel the same way, but I do hope that you'll give me a chance to court you."</p><p>Dean still gapes, so Castiel quickly adds, "I have already spoken with Sam, and he has given me his blessing."</p><p>"You spoke with Sam?" Dean demands, sounding surprised. Castiel nods.</p><p>"I know that your family is important to you, and I wanted to make sure it would be okay for me to court you." He says.</p><p>"Oh." Dean says.</p><p>There's a beat of silence. Castiel can feel the tension building. His stomach flops around nervously. He doesn't know why Dean isn't saying anything. Maybe Castiel hasn't been clear enough.</p><p>"Will you allow me to court you?" Castiel asks.</p><p>"You're really in love with me?" Dean says instead of answering. He sounds desperate for something.</p><p>"I am." Castiel honestly replies.</p><p>"Wow." Dean says softly. "Fuck, man, I love you too."</p><p>"You-" Castiel breaks off, heart jumping into his throat. "You do?"</p><p>Dean merely nods.</p><p>Castiel doesn't know how to reply, so he moves closer and kisses Dean instead.</p><p>Dean melts against him and wraps his arms around Castiel's neck. Castiel grips Dean's waist in response and kisses Dean some more.</p><p>His heart is fluttering violently in his chest, and Castiel feels like his body had been soaked in adrenaline. He breaks away to softly brush his thumb along Dean's cheek and bottom lip. Dean pants heatedly at that.</p><p>"You were courting me?" He asks breathily.</p><p>"I was." Castiel replies. He kisses Dean again.</p><p>"Fuck." Dean moans against his lips.</p><p>They don't leave Dean's room for a while.</p><p>Later that evening, Castiel holds Dean's hand underneath the covers and stares up at the ceiling. Dean's asleep, but he still cuddles closely to Castiel.</p><p>Castiel feels so very warm with affection and pure glee. He's in love with Dean Winchester.</p><p>And Dean Winchester loves him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aw I gotta have my fluff <br/>let me know what you think!<br/>-cap out-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>